1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guitar bridge, in particular to a guitar bridge provided with a saddle which is slidable on a stepped element, mounted on or formed into the main body, by the revolution of an adjusting screw.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 to 3, a bridge 1 of a conventional electric guitar requiring the adjustment of pitch and height of string consists of a main body 10 provided with an opening 7 and stepped elements, or shoulders 3, 3 formed on both side upper ends thereof, an adjusting screw 2 mounted parallel to the shoulders 3, 3 in the opening 7 so that both ends thereof may be held on the main body 10 and a saddle 4, the upper portion projecting outwardly on both sides to form overhangs 4a. The saddle 4 is further formed with a threaded hole 4b extending through the lower portion thereof. The saddle 4 is connected with the adjusting screw 2 through the threaded hole 4b, the overhangs 4a of the saddle 4 resting upon and being supported by shoulders 3 of the main body at the lower surface thereof.
Accordingly, the fore and aft movements of the saddle 4 are carried out by sliding the overhangs 4a, 4a on the shoulders 3, 3 through the revolution of the adjusting screw 2.
The saddle 4 is not necessarily firmly fixed on the main body 10 of the bridge because the saddle 4 is merely subjected to a small downward pressure owing to the tension of a string 8. As a result, the vibration of the string 8 leads to the generation of gaps between the shoulders 3, 3 and the overhangs 4a, 4a of the saddle (FIG. 3) and thereby the vibration can not be surely transferred to the main body 10 of a bridge. In the case of an acoustic guitar and the like, in which the vibration of a string is transferred from the main body of a bridge to a receiving portion such as a resonance trunk and the like, such saddle movement also leads to the generation of chatter noise.